Real Gone
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: Sammy and Sparky Racer are the greatest children Speed could ask for. But is Sammy a little to much like her father for her own good?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeee-eey! It's me. I know, hold your applause. Well, recently I bought the new Speed Racer movie for 5 bucks. It...was...AWESOME! I started watching the original series and found it both awesome and hilarious. I had this idea for maybe...twenty minutes before typing it up. I hope you like it. This is my first Speed Racer fic. BTW, i'm gonna be ignoring age differences at the moment. So if you find ages weird, just ignore it.**

**Warnings: slight language and some violence later on. Nothing to **

**Pairings:Speed/Trixie(obviously) Maybe some Sammy/someone and Sparky/someone later.**

**DISCLAIMER!: If i owned Speed Racer, I would eliminate NASCAR and put in T-180 racing. But i do own Sammy and Sparky.**

**(Story start)**

_Go Speed Racer (go)  
>Go Speed Racer (go)<br>Go Speed Racer, go  
>Mach go, go, go<br>Go Speed Racer (go)  
>Go Speed Racer (go)<br>Go Speed Racer, go  
>(Mach go, go, go)<em>

A pillow flew across the small room, smacking a young girl in the face. Sammy Racer sat up in bed and glared across the room at her brother. "What the heck Sparky?" The other teen mumbled from under his covers. "Shut off that god forsaken alarm!" Sammy rolled her eyes and reached over to the radio on her nightstand that was currently playing a song by Ali Dee. Sparky let out a grunt and rolled over to face the wall. Sammy sighed and pushed her covers off.

Walking over to the small vanity mirror and dresser, she reached for a brush and began to de-knot her long black hair. Her blue eyes never leaving her reflection. Everyone had always told her that she had her father's looks. Some even said she acted like him. That was fine with Sammy. She adored her father and spent as much time with him as possible.

When she felt that her hair was perfectly smooth, she tied it back with an elastic band. Her brother Sparky dragged himself out of his bed and grabbed his own brush from the dresser and lazily ran it through his boyish-cut brown hair. His brown eyes, still dull with sleep. Sparky, on the other hand, had their mother's looks. He always helped her around the house and hung out with their grandparents more than Sammy did.

Sammy wrinkled her nose playfully at her brother. "Ugh. You look like Death."Sparky just looked at his sister. "Oh haha, you're killing me." He turned to his drawer and spulled out clothes for the day. A white "Racer Motors" shirt and plain did the same, grabbing her blue "Racer Motors" shirt and her black 'racing pants' as she called them. A sudden bang against the sibbling's door almost made her drop her clothes.

Sparky walked over and opened it to reveal a chimp wearing overals. "Chim-Chim? What are you doing?" The chimp ran into the room and hid himself under Sammy's covers. Soon after, a slightly distressed looking Speed ran into the room. "Have you two seen Chim-Chim?" The two teens looked at each other, then back to their father. "No." Speed nodded and ran back out of the room.

Sammy walked over to the hidden primate on her bed while Sparky shut the door. "Okay Chim, what did you do this time?" A small black hand popped out from the blanket holding a key and red keychain with the symbolic "M" on it. Sammy groaned and took them from him. "You know these are the Mach 5 keys." Chim-Chim stuck his head out and gave her a smile. The two teens rolled their eyes and shooed the chimp out.

Sammy grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom while Sparky changed in the room. After she was changed, Sammy brushed her teeth and headed for the kitchen. Most of the Racer clan was already seated around the table, including family friend, Sparky. Sammy loved to tease him and her brother about the fact that they shared the same name, but was usually scolded by Trixie. The only ones missing seemed to be Speed and Chim-Chim. The former soon joined everyone in the kitchen, sitting down in his usual place.

Sammy tossed the Mach 5 keys across the table to her father. Speed picked them up and looked at her. "Where did you get these?" Sammy shrugged and took the glass of milk her mom offered her. "Found 'em." Chim-Chim then entered the kitchen and clambered up next to Spritle. The now 19 year old Spritle gave his friend a look. "Where have you been Chim?" Speed gave the chimp a look and sighed. "It's to early for this." Pops laughed as he sat down his newspaper. "It brings back memories of when you and Spritle were younger."

Trixie and Mom Racer sat plates of pankcakes infront of the household. "How you guys are hungry. Me and Trixie made a little more than we thought." Sparky gulped and looked at Trixie. "How much is 'more', mom?" Trixie looked back at the pankcakes. "Well, let's just say we're going to need more flour." The two teens groaned. The older Sparky jumped up. "Why don't I go out and get more flour? I was going to stop in town today anyway." The younger also jumped up. "Can I go too? Please mom?" Trixie looked at both of the boys and nodded. "Alright, but be sure you're home for lunch." The two males grabbed their jackets and hoped into the older's car, speeding toward town.

Sammy glared at the spot where her brother once sat. "Oh, I'll get him for that." Speed chuckled at his daughter. "That's alright. Since they're gone, why don't you come with me to the track?" Sammy's head jerked up with a glittering smile on her face. "Really?" Speed smiled at her enthusiasm. "Sure. But your mother has to argree as well." Sammy turned to her mother and clasped her hands under her chin. "Please mom? Please please please?" Trixie bit her lip. While the young girl did have an amazing talent for racing and cars, Trixie wasn't completely comfortable with the thought of her fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year old behind the wheel of the Mach 5.

After a few minutes of consideration, she left out a soft sigh and gave in. "Alright. But be careful!" Sammy pumped her fist into the air. "YES!" She shoveled the rest of her breakfast down and dashed into her room. Pops and Mom laughed. "She's just like you Speed. Soon she'll be old enough to compete in the junior circut."

It was true. Five years before, the WRL started a Junior Racing League to get younger people into racing. The age limit was sixteen to eightteen. Trixie sighed under her breath. She was dreading the day Sammy turned sixteen. It was only a few weeks away. "Be sure you watch her Speed. I don't want her getting hurt." Speed stood up from the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Trix. I'll be with her." Trixie gave a small laugh. "That's what i'm worried about." Speed raised his eyebrow at his wife. "What's that supposed to mean?" Trixie waved her hand and smiled. "Nothing. You two better hurry before someone beats you to a good pit spot." Speed looked at the clock on the wall with wide eyes. "You're right! Come on Sammy!" The young teen burst into the room and followed her father out the door. Trixie, Pops, and Spritle watched from the window as they hopped into the Mach 5 and pulled out of the garage.

Sammy bounced in her seat as they drove to Thunderhead. She loved racing. Everything about it. The cars, the people, the tracks,but most of all, the speed. Going fast made her feel like anything was possible. It killed her that she was so close to her birthday. She could almost hear the crowd sreaming her name as she raced past the finish line."Sammy?" Speed's voice pulled her from her daydream and back into reality. "What? Huh?" Speed smiled slightly. "We"re here." The tall stands and bits of track loomed over the two Racers, blocking out part of the sun. Sammy was in awe. Even though she'd been her many times before, the sight of the track still took her breath away.

Speed pulled the Mach 5 into a pit spot near the checkered part of the track. Sammy climbed out and opened the trunk, pulling out a few tool boxes and things that Pops or Sparky had put in it. Speed raised the jacks and hopped out. "Okay Sammy. What do you ALWAYS check first?"

"The suspension."

"Why?"

"Because, without suspension, the car would fall apart."

Speed smiled. "That's my girl. Now, hand me that wrench. These bolts here need to be tightened." The two worked for about half an hour fine tuning anything that seemed out of place. Finally, Speed lowered the jacks and climbed in the car. He handed Sammy a stopwatch and strapped on his helmet. "Who set the fastest track record here?" Sammy thought for a second before answering. "That would be Uncle Rex." Speed nodded. "And do you think I'll beat that?" Sammy smirked. "You can do anything!" Speed laughed. "Thanks for your confidence. Now let's see if you're right." He pulled back the shifter and gunned the gas, speeding away down the track. Sammy hit the stopwatch. "Go dad!"

The two spent half the morning doing time trials and track the stopped to eat lunch from the stand, that for some reason always seemed to be open in the track. After they finished, Sammy looked at her dad. "Hey dad, can I drive?" Speed put on a mock look of thought. "I don't know Sammy. Your mom wouldn't be to happy with it." The young Racer clasped her hands and gave him a look of utter misery. "Please dad? She doesn't have to know." Speed remembered himself saying something similar to that to Rex. The older Racer smiled. "Like I could say no to that face. Put the helmet with the radio on." Sammy dashed to the car and pulled the other helmet out of the trunk. She strapped it on and slid into the Mach 5. Speed put on the other headset and tested it. "Can you hear me?" Sammy nodded. "Loud an' clear."

"Alright. Just remember to be careful when you get to the jump. And for the love of racing, PLEASE don't roll yourself." Sammy laughed and gripped the shitfer. As she sped down the track, the familiar feeling of the Mach 5 enveloped her. Turning the wheel sharply, the car flew sideways around the turn. Gliding smoothly along the asphalt. "Nice! You're doing great!" Sammy barely registered her father's words. The sensation of racing captured her and hightened her senses, making her seem twice as alert and her reaction time, twice as fast.

As she was making her way along a turn toward the jump, Speed's voice penetrated her bubble of exileration. "Becareful Sammy! There's another car on the track. It's gaining on you fast, so watch out." Sammy looked in the rearview mirror, and sure enough, a black and gold T-180 was coming up on her fast. She looked to the track ahead and decided that if she didn't speed up, the other car might knock her around. Pushing the pedal down a bit further, Sammy nearly shivered as the Mach 5 gained speed around the turn. "It's no good Sammy! When you speed up, so does the other car. " It was true. Before she knew it, the car was speeding along side her.

**(Story stop)**

**Alrighty! Hope you like this first chapter! This might be one of the longest chapters to anything i've ever written. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

…**Eh-heh-heh? Hello everybody! ... I'm not dead as is usually believed when I leave something for a while. But I have no excuse this time so I'm just going to give you guys what you came for. Sorry it took so long v~v**

Sammy attempted to look into the cockpit of the other car. The driver was wearing a black helmet with a dark visor, obviously male. However, his stature made it obvious he was around her own age, maybe a little older. As she looked harder, Sammy could barely make out an unnervingly familiar emblem etched into the helmet. A gold "R" encased in a circle. She inhaled sharply. "Royalton! Dad!"

Speed let out shocked gasp of his own. "Be careful Sammy. Try to get back here as fast as you can." Sammy nodded and gunned the pedal. "Roger dodger."

The Mach 5 pulled ahead of the other car and quickly launched itself over the jump. The Royalton car followed close behind her, gaining speed quickly. Suddenly, it lurched to the right, knocking the Mach 5 into a furious spin. Sammy fought to keep control, gripping the wheel as hard as she could. "Damn!"

Speed watched in terror as he daughter spun helplessly. She had never raced anyone so fiercely before, only her dad or Pops on occasion. He tried to give her the best advice possible. "Just stay calm! Listen to the car!"

Sammy closed her eyes and tried to focus on the car. She reigned in her breathing attempted to recall all that her father had told her. Jerking her eyes open, she yanked the wheel roughly to the right. The Mach 5 straightened out and jolted to a stop.

Speed let out the breath he'd been holding. Thank goodness. Suddenly, he heard Sammy's laughter come over the radio. It was so familiar; he could almost see the crazed smile on her face and the glint of adrenalin in her eyes. She yanked the shifter back and sped off after her competitor. "How far ahead is he, Dad?" Speed couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he checked the other car's position. "He's got about 200 meters on you." He paused for a moment before chuckling. "Go get 'em Sammy!"

Sammy gunned the Mach 5 around turn after turn until she caught up to the other racer. Speed watched the Royalton car closely, making sure it didn't try anything funny. Much to his surprise, the driver raced unusually fairly. As the two raced neck and neck towards the finish line, Sammy pushed the Mach 5 as hard as it would go. Just before the checkered line, she pulled ahead and flew past the finish. Speed pumped his fist with excitement. "Yeah! That's my girl!"

Sammy spun the Mach 5 to a stop and let out and exhilarated laugh as the other car pulled to a stop a few feet away. Speed ran out onto the track, one of the biggest smiles Sammy had ever seen plastered on his face. Sammy pulled her helmet off and climbed out of the car. Her legs were a bit wobbly and her heart pounded in her chest. Her father lifted her up into a huge hug. "That was amazing!" He set her down and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so proud of you." Sammy's already huge smile, if possible, became larger.

Suddenly it fell slightly as she turned her attention to the Royalton driver, who had stepped out of his car. He pulled his helmet off to reveal a boy with slick black hair and brown eyes. Sammy raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him. "Uh…Good Race."

The boy nodded. "I got to admit, I'm a little surprised that you were the one driving." Sammy's eyebrow shot up higher. "Why is that?" The boy seemed reluctant to answer her. "Well I uh, didn't expect a girl to be driving the famous Mach 5." Sammy's eyes flared as she glared at him. "Watch it, Royalton. That's thin ice you're walking on." The boy raised his hands in defense. "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, honestly! I just don't know any girls that are into….how did you know my last name was Royalton?" Sammy gestured to his helmet and car. "I saw the logo and took an educated guess."

Speed, who had been watching the exchange from afar, walked forward. "You're not going to introduce yourself Sammy?" Sammy gave her father a sheepish grin. "Right, I'm Sammy. Sammy Racer." She held out her hand for the boy to shake. "I'm Nathan Royalton. But you can call me Nate, everyone does." He released her hand and turned to Speed. "You must be Speed Racer. It's an honor to meet you sir." Speed smiled and shook his hand as well. "It's nice to meet you as well. You're a pretty good driver. You must have an amazing trainer."

Nate's smile fell a good margin. "My father gave me all of my training." Speed nodded stiffly. "And how is your father doing?" Nate sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair, skewing its slicked appearance. "He's fine. Busy trying to get his racing teams up and running again. I only really see him when he needs me to do something for him and at races." Speed nodded again, feeling sorry for the boy. He seemed very put out by the talk of his father. He gently patted Sammy's shoulder as he turned towards the Mach 5. "I'm going to check to see if anything was knocked loose on the Mach 5. Then we'll head home for dinner. Okay Sammy?" Sammy nodded. "'Kay Dad."

Nate watched as Speed walked over to the car. "I have to say, I am jealous." Sammy gave him a questioning look. "About what?" Nate chuckled. "You and your dad seem really close. I and my dad don't exactly have a relationship like that." He leaned close to her and whispered. "To be completely honest, sometimes I hate him." Sammy frowned and looked at him. "But he's your father. I didn't think it was possible to hate one's own father." The boy sighed and looked away, out at the track. "I don't think I can even call him a father, really. He treats me more like his employees than his son."

Sammy searched for something to say, but came up empty handed. Instead, she let the topic rest and gazed out at the track with him. After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "I can't wait to turn sixteen. Then, I'll be able to join the JRL." Nate's eyes suddenly glinted with excitement. "And when you do, we'll have our first rematch." Sammy looked to him with a smirk. "Deal."

The sound of an engine being revved caught the teens' attention. Speed waved from the Mach 5. "Come on, Sammy! Let's go!" Sammy waved back. "Coming!" Nate watched as she ran to the car and called after her. "See you at the first race!" Sammy turned slightly back to him. "You can count on it!"

(~~~)

Sparky stood next to his mother in the kitchen, helping her dry off the dishes. Trixie's hands were covered in suds as she handed him another plate. She rushed to finish them before dinner. Having to feed such a large household meant having to reuse plates and utensils. Mom was wiping down the table and setting it. Pops and Sparky were in the garage working on the Mach 6.

The front door burst open, frightening the house's inhabitants, as Sammy ran into the house, her excitement from earlier returning to her in full force. "Mom! Mom! You should have seen it! It was the most amazing thing ever!" Trixie and Sparky stared as Sammy rambled on at a speed they didn't think was possible. Sparky slapped his hand over his sister's mouth. "Whoa. Slow down Sam. We can't understand you when you talk at three hundred miles an hour."Sammy took a deep breath and nodded her head. Sparky released her and she took another breath before resuming her excited explanation. "I won a race against a Royalton!"

The plate in Trixie's hand slipped from her grip and shattered on the floor. Sammy's smile dropped immediately as confusion filled her eyes. "Mom?"

"SPEED RACER!"

Trixie's shrill scream echoed through the house and caused bother children to cover their ears. Speed ran into the kitchen and looked around in alarm. "Trix, what's wron-"Trixie gripped one of his arms tightly with her still-sudsy hand and looked at him incredulously. "You let her race with _Royalton?"_ Comprehension crossed Speed's face as he replied. "No, Trix. You don't understa-"

"You know how ruthless they are and you let my baby out there alone with one?!" At that remark, Sammy frowned. "But it's fine, Mom. I'm not-"Trixie turned her now furious gaze to Sammy. "YOU are in a lot of trouble young lady! Go to your room. We'll discuss this after I'm done with your father."

"But-!"

"ROOM! NOW! Sparky, please go with her."

Sammy stared in shock for a moment. Never in her life had she been yelled at for achieving anything racing related. Sudden anger boiled up in her and her face hardened before she stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sparky scurried after her, more confused than anyone.

Once they were gone, Speed looked at Trixie in confused astonishment. "Trixie… that was completely uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for? Uncalled for?! Speed, you of all people know how dangerous Royalton is! You know what could've happened! We almost lost you to them once and I will be _damned_ if I let them take Sammy away from me too!"

Speed sighed "But, Trixie, you don't understand!" Trixie pointed a sudsy finger at him, shaking in anger. "NO. _YOU_ don't understand. You think she's just like you but she's NOT Speed! She's young and inexperienced! She's going to become reckless if you keep letting her get in over her head like this! It'll just get worse until she ends up like-"

Trixie cut off her sentence, but Speed knew exactly how she was going to finish it. Hurt flashed in his eyes. "Like Rex?" Trixie cast her gaze to the floor, only slightly ashamed. "When you lost your brother, it destroyed you, Speed. When Sammy is out there, I can't help but imagine what would happen if…" She trailed off as a quiet sob caught in her throat. Speed pulled her into a hug and let her cry gently on his shoulder. "It won't, Trix. Something happened to my brother, something none of us really understand. But he was alone, and we couldn't help him. Sammy's not, and she knows that. Whenever she needs us, we'll always be here. She's not going to be like Rex. I promise."

He squeezed her tightly and waited for her to calm down. When she finally did, Trixie pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes. "Alright. But, I'm holding you to that promise, Speed Racer." Speed smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay. Now, will you let me tell you what happened at the track today?"

**Whee! And only around 100 words short of 2k. It doesn't look that long written out on paper. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully it doesn't take me five years to update again!**


End file.
